O MISTÉRIO
by Tata Calderon
Summary: Vai entrar uma nova pessoa em hogwarts, e isso significa que várias aventuras irão surgir para o nosso trio.HP E PO.O CAP 5 JÁ ESTÁ NO AR,LEIAM E COMENTEM POR FAVOR,BJUS E VALEU
1. Ferias Finalmente

**O Mistério**

_Sinopse: Vai entrar uma nova pessoa em hogwarts, e isso significa que várias  
aventuras irão surgir para o nosso trio._

Capitulo: 1 Férias finalmente!

Logo depois que as escolas que participaram do torneio Tri Bruxo foram embora, Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram para os  
dormitórios terminar de arrumar as malas para partirem também.

Hermione e Rony estavam animados porque o ano tinha finalmente acabado e agora poderiam rever a sua família; diferente deles Harry estava infeliz, pois sabia que suas férias com os Dursley seria uma tormenta. Para a tristeza de todos menos para a de Harry, o trem atrasou naquele dia e eles acabaram chegando bem tarde em casa. Assim que chegou à Rua dos Alfeneiros viu que o céu estava lindo e cheio de estrelas; por um instante pensou se sua vida um dia poderia ser tão bela como o céu.  
Ao entrar silenciosamente na casa percebeu que todos dormiam, e não era pra menos já que o relógio marcava 23:15h. Foi logo se deitar, pois a viagem tinha sido cansativa.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou atrasado e desceu a escada correndo pensando que seu tio iria ficar uma fera com ele, mas quando chegou à cozinha viu que o café estava pronto e que os Dursley estavam de saída.

Harry, você tem visita e vai tomar café com ela, estamos de saída e só voltaremos no fim da tarde.

O menino foi até a sala e para sua surpresa encontrou Sirius seu padrinho.

Sirius o que está fazendo aqui?  
Vim te visitar, escondido é claro.  
Que bom, mas como você convenceu os meus tios deixá-lo entrar?  
Bom primeiro eu entrei sem permissão e depois de muitas discussões e

Ameaças os seus tios deixaram você ir comigo

Tenho uma novidade pra você.  
E o que pode ser?  
Vamos passar as férias juntos. Harry ficou tão feliz que já subiu para  
arrumar a mala.

As férias foram bem divertidas lá no caldeirão furado com Sirius e com seus melhores amigos que também estavam hospedados no "hotel".

Não vejo a hora de voltar para a escola, quero ler novos livros e aprender.

Tudo que tiver de novo para aumentar a minha lista de feitiços. - Comentou Hermione ansiosa para um novo ano na escola.

Por mim ficaria mais um tempo de férias, o que acha Harry? – perguntou Rony.

Sim seria muito bom, mas preciso rever Hagrid, Dumbledore e Cho que são as pessoas que mais gosto depois de vocês e dos meus pais é claro e mais uma coisa jogar Quadribol já que é meu passatempo preferido. Como sempre receberam as cartas de Hogwarts dizendo que material precisariam e também que deveriam embarcar no expresso o mesmo horário as 11:00 horas.

No dia seguinte acordaram tão cedo para terminar de arrumar a mala de viagem, que o sol ainda estava nascendo, logo depois tomaram o café e partiram para a estação esperar a chegada do grande expresso de Hogwarts.

**_Obs: Essa é minha primeira fic, então não esta muito boa, mas espero que gostem de tudo e comentem (preciso muito de comentários, por favor, pra poder saber se continuo com a fic).Depois vem o outro capítulo._**


	2. Uma pessoa misteriosa

Capitulo 2: Uma pessoa misteriosa.

Quando chegaram no castelo as luzes estavam ligadas e o céu estava limpo, a lua cheia brilhando como nunca.Os novos alunos seguiram com Hagrid e  
com os monitores nos barcos e os alunos antigos foram de carruagem puxadas  
por novos cavalos brancos que brilhavam como a lua.Chegando ao Salão  
Principal ficaram sabendo (pelos comentários dos outros alunos) que uma nova pessoa iria entrar na escola, mas o estranho é que iria entrar direto no quinto ano.

Quando todos os antigos alunos entraram no salão a professora Minerva apareceu trazendo o banquinho onde colocaria o velho chapéu seletor e atrás dela veio os novos alunos. Ela chamou um aluno por vez e o chapéu foi escolhendo onde cada um deveria ficar, porém quando a ultima aluna foi chamada às luzes do salão diminuíram com sua presença fazendo todos olharem somente para ela.

Estavam espantos com a menina que tinha uma aparência misteriosa, pois usava uma capa que escondia todo o seu corpo e foi uma grande surpresa ela ter sido selecionada pra a Grifinória com aquela pois com aquela aparência, parecia mais que pertenceria a Sonserina.Já que a personalidade da Sonserina mostra algo escondido, combinam perfeitamente com coisas ruins.

Depois da seleção o diretor levantou e as luzes voltaram ao normal, como sempre deu as boas vindas aos novos alunos e os recados passados pelo zelador e em segundos as mesas se encheram de comida de todos os tipos como tortas, empada, frango, carne assada; sucos de diversos sabores como laranja, limão, abóbora e por fim apareceram as sobremesas: tortas de todos os sabores,sorvete, pudim e tudo que se pode imaginar e claro que todos apreciaram o banquete.  
Quando Hermione chegou ao dormitório feminino encontrou a nova aluna, ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo e logo se tornaram amigas. Na manhã seguinte Hermione viu que ninguém tinha acordado no seu quarto então resolveu descer para o Salão Principal encontrando lá Harry e Rony. Já chegou dizendo que a nova menina se chamava Rina, que tinha vindo de umas cidades distantes de Hogwarts, que seus pais eram grandes bruxos e ela tinha aprendido tudo que sabia com eles. Os dois prestaram atenção em tudo que Hermione disse e como Harry é muito observador logo perguntou:  
-Vocês não acham estranho ela ter entrado aqui só no quinto ano?  
- Agora que você disse é estranho mesmo - Rony parou para pensar no que o amigo acabara de dizer.

Eles ficaram pensando durante um tempo nisso, mas foram interrompidos por Cho. Ela e Harry saíram para o pátio conversando.  
-Como foi de férias Harry? Chon estava ficando mais próxima de Harry .  
-Tudo bem, e você?  
-Mais ou menos ainda sinto falta do Cedrico.  
-Não é pra menos só faz dois meses que ele se foi.

Depois de conversar com Cho, Harry foi para o jardim e lá encontrou Rina.Ela disse que estava muito contente de estar estudando em Hogwarts e ainda mais com o trio mais famoso da escola.  
-Fiquei sabendo tudo que vocês fizeram. Rina parecia interessada nele.  
-Acho que todos já sabem. Harry não gostou muita da fama.  
-Adoraria conhecer você e Rony melhor, será que posso?  
-Mas é claro, será um prazer.

Harry contou tudo o que aconteceu com ele desde de pequeno ate agora.


	3. A conversa

_**Capitulo 3: A conversa.**_

Os dias que se passaram não foram bons, além de não descobrir nada sobre a Rina, Harry e Rony não puderam treinar quadribol, pois a chuva e o vento estavam fortes e é claro por causa do céu que estava mais escuro do que ultimamente.

Um certo dia Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam passando pelo terceiro andar a noite, quando avistaram Rina e Draco conversando logo à frente deles, como são curiosos foram andando de vagar tentando não fazer barulho e se esconderam atrás de uma estátua para poder ouvir o que os dois estavam falando.

-Rina você não deveria estar andando com o Potter, o pobretão do Weasley e muito menos com a sangue ruim da Granger, eles não são pessoas influentes você não vai ganhar nada sendo amiga deles.

-Não fale assim deles Draco, são pessoas legais, boas e especais, principalmente o Harry e tem mais; eu não vou mesmo ganhar nada com eles porque já ganhei: a amizade dos três.Draco não gostou do que ela falou, fez uma cara muito feia e ao contrário dele Hermione, Rony e Harry ficaram felizes com o elogio.

-Não vai me dizer que esta apaixonada pelo santo Potter?Draco já estava ficando com mais raiva de Harry, pensando que ele já estava "enfeitiçando" sua mais nova amiga.

-Claro que não, nunca esqueci meu verdadeiro amor pelo Cedrico. Neste instante Cho que estava passando perto deles acaba ouvindo.

-Então você é a menina que Cedrico me falou? - Cho estava quase chorando por lembrar do seu antigo namorado.

-E o que ele falou? - Rina ficou feliz em pensar que Cedrico não havia esquecido dela depois de tanto tempo que passaram separados.

-Ele simplesmente disse que você era uma boa garota até se aliar ao você –sabe – quem. - Rina não gostou muito da resposta que Cho e pensou que ela estava dizendo isso porque estava com ciúmes da antiga relação que Rina tinha com Cedrico.

Hermione, Harry e Rony não queriam acreditar no que acabaram de ouvir sobre Rina, isso não podia ser verdade porque ela era uma pessoa boa e muito simpática o que estaria fazendo do lado das trevas E já fazia três meses que estavam amigas dela por isso já tinham tanta confiança, mas com esse novo comentário essa confiança poderia acabar ali mesmo.Os três saíram de onde estavam e olharam para Rina com um olhar muito desconfiado que fez ela sair correndo, Hermione saiu correndo atrás dela deixando seus amigos pra trás.Cho também saiu correndo, mas estava ao contrario de Rina chorando e Harry resolveu ir consolá-la.

-Rina, acho que você me deve uma explicação sabia?

-Não tenho que te dizer nada Granger você não manda em mim e sabe muito bem disso. -Rina estava triste e furiosa ao mesmo tempo e não sabia como agir com Hermione.

-Não me chama assim parece até o Malfoy você sabe que Mione já basta.

-Mas você ainda quer ser minha amiga depois de tudo que ouviu?Rina não podia acreditar que Hermione ainda confiava nela.

-Sim, porque sei que tem uma boa explicação pra me dar sobre essa historia que é totalmente absurda.

-É eu tenho, mas não quero falar sobre isso.Rina não conseguia espressar o que sentia naquele momento para sua grande amiga.

-E posso saber por que não?

-Porque...Rina não sabia o que dizer foi "salva" por Snape que apareceu dizendo que precisava falar com ela e os dois saíram em seguida, deixando Hermione no meio do segundo andar sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo nos últimos 15 minutos.

Snape disse que desconfiava muita dela e queria saber o que estava aprontando com o famoso trio, ou seja, queria uma boa explicação para sua desconfiança só que para sua surpresa a garota saiu sem dizer nada deixando ele mais furioso do que nunca com essa fúria seus olhos começaram a queimar de raiva e ele se retirou para sua sala onde poderia pensar em paz.

Mais tarde Hermione, Rony e Harry foram procurar Rina para saber toda a verdade dela com o Lorde das Trevas, pois eles mereciam uma boa explicação já que gostavam tanto dela e também porque confiavam muita na garota e se ela estivesse mesmo do lado das trevas teria que ser punida.

_**Obs:Este cap corresponde a metade da minha fic e logo vou postar o quarto,assim que minha beta corrigir.Leiam e deixem comentários por favor.**_

_**Beijos para todos. **_


	4. A verdade

Capítulo :4 A verdade

O clima entre os quatros ficou um pouco diferente depois da revelação de Cho, mas Rina queria esclarecer tudo então começou a explicação.

-Eu só estou do lado dele para proteger minha família. - Rina começou a ficar nervosa sobre isso, mas sentia que devia acreditar neles.

-Mas como assim? – Harry queria saber o maior número de detalhes possível.

-Bom ele disse que se eu não ficasse do lado dele, mataria os meus pais.

-Mas você não está com ele agora, então quer dizer que sua família está em perigo? Rony não estava entendendo nada.

-Esta sim, mas meus pais me disseram que preferem morrer a ver a única filha deles sofrer na mão de um bruxo tão malvado, então fugi. Só aceitei pra não deixar minha mãe mais triste do que já esta, mas preciso de muita ajuda pra poder me esconder dele. – Rina começou a chorar por lembrar que seus pais poderiam morrer a qualquer hora e ela não estaria lá para passar os últimos momentos com eles.

-Nós vamos ajudar, não vamos meninos? – Hermione não estava gostando de ver sua amiga tão triste.

-Sim. – Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo. Eles também já tinham se apegado a sua nova amiga e queriam vê-la feliz.

-Rina só mais uma pergunta. Hermione ainda estava intrigada com uma única coisa.

-Pode falar.

-Por que você não tira essa capa?

Ah, porque estava me escondendo durante a viagem e acabei me acostumado com ela, mas posso tirar. Assim que ela tirou a capa todos puderam ver seu rosto branquinho com a bochecha levemente rosa, o lindo cabelo castanho que tinha um brilho surpreendente, um corpo bem feito com que todas as meninas sonham ter e por fim lindos olhos verdes azulados que também tinha um brilho incrível. Harry ficou mais admirado com a beleza dela do que os outros

Dois, nem conseguia piscar, era a garota mais linda que já havia visto em toda a sua vida.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde pensando no que iriam fazer contra Voldemort, de repente Rina teve uma grande idéia que poderia ajudar eles irem até onde o Lorde estava, mas era perigosa, irias quebrar certas regras e precisariam de um feitiço de um nível avançado. Todos ficaram intrigados e queriam saber a grande idéia.

-Bom teremos que entrar no ministério e "roubar" a taça Tri Bruxo que ainda é um portal para poder chegar ao cemitério onde está Voldemort.

- Eu tenho outra pergunta. – Depois de um tempo Rony pensou numa coisa que ninguém havia pensado sobre Rina.

-Mais uma Rony, ela deve estar cansada com tantas perguntas. –Hermione não queria incomodar sua amiga ainda mais.

-Tudo bem, pode falar Rony. –Rina já estava mais à-vontade em relação ao seu segredo.

-Afinal qual é realmente o motivo que você-sabe-quem está atrás de você?

-Bom ele disse que tenho poderes surpreendentes que não descobri ainda e que sou uma bruxa muito esperta e inteligente pra minha idade. – Ela não estava se sentindo bem falando assim, pois tinha medo que seus amigos pensassem que estava se achando. Neste mesmo instante Hermione lembrou que Sirius disse algo muito parecido pra ela no terceiro ano e percebeu que tinha algo em comum com Rina por isso deu-lhe um sorriso que foi retribuído pela mesma.

-Voltando ao assunto, como vamos roubar a taça Tri Bruxo? – Rony estava muito curioso com a idéia que Rina teve que não conseguia se conter e perguntava cada vez mais.

-Eu já vi o Voldemort fazendo um feitiço que tem o mesmo efeito da poção polissuco, isso significa que com ela podemos nos transformar em certas pessoas que trabalham no ministério, o que acham?

-Acho que esse feitiço deve ser ilegal, já que foi usado por ele. – Harry não queria usar nada que Voldemort tivesse usado.

-Não é ilegal, vamos aprender no próximo ano a única coisa é que aprendi antes e é muito bom sabê-lo, pois só assim fica mais fácil entrar lá.

-Já que tem o mesmo efeito da poção polissuco, por que não usá-la? –Harry queria encontrar algum motivo pra não usar esse feitiço que Rina havia mencionado.

-Simplesmente porque não demora a ser preparado, é quase que instantâneo para a transformação ser feita, o tempo de duração é de 1hora e meia e poderemos ter a magia do bruxo em que nos transformamos. – Hermione adorou o novo feitiço que poderia facilitar a vida deles quatro daqui pra frente.

-Mas em quem vamos nos transformar? Rony não conseguia se conter e sempre fazia perguntas, uma atrás da outra.

-Boa pergunta Rony, eu pensei em Fudge e três dos seus melhores ajudantes. Descobri que eles saíram pra resolver um problema, mas ninguém do ministério foi avisado, então tecnicamente as pessoas vão achar que somos os verdadeiros Fudge e seus ajudantes. – Rina lançou o feitiço fazendo Harry se transformar em Fudge e eles em seus fiéis ajudantes. Certo tempo depois eles se encontravam na sala do ministro e estavam à procura da taça, em torno de 40 minutos pelo menos, eles achavam que esse era o tempo que se passara, acharam a taça e saíram logo dali com medo de que os verdadeiros donos voltassem.

Os três foram pra a sala precisa já que era o lugar mais seguro para tentar abrir a chave do portal. Por mais que tentassem não conseguiram fazer nada pra abrir o portal e com isso Rina começou a chorar achando que não teria mais soluções para chegar a Voldemort e seus pais estariam perdidos. Todos estavam com muita pena dela, mas não sabiam o que fazer por isso Hermione pediu que Rony fosse com ela até a cozinha pra trazer um copo de água com açúcar quem sabe assim ela melhorava. Mesmo chorando Rina ficava linda e Harry estava percebendo que um novo sentimento estava crescendo em seu peito e esse sentimento era em relação a sua nova amiga. Ele não se conteve e resolveu abraçá-la, Rina se sentiu protegia naqueles braços fortes e parou de chorar fazendo Harry parar com seu doce abraço para poder olhá-la.

-Desculpa, mas não conseguia vê-la assim tão triste.

-Que isso, não precisa pedir desculpas você esta sendo um grande amigo. - Ela fez o moreno ficar com um largo sorriso nos lábios e também envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo ela estava ficando nervosa pelo abraço que recebeu e não sabia o motivo desse nervosismo. Os dois estavam apaixonados, mas ainda não tinham se dando conta disso, logo Mi e Ron voltaram com a água e estavam felizes em ver Rina sem lágrimas nos olhos.


	5. As mortes

_**Capitulo 5: As mortes.**_

Os dias que se passaram às meninas estavam tentando abrir o portal, mas sem grandes sucessos.

Numa certa manha bem ensolarada Rina recebe uma carta da sua antiga escola, muito surpresa ela abre a carta, Voldemort estava a sua procura e já que não a encontrou matou seus pais. A garota não agüentou e acabou desmaiando, Hermione foi atrás dos meninos e acabou encontrando Rony logo à frente do Salão Principal e pediu ajuda pra levá-la a ala Hospitalar e mais tarde avisaram Harry sobre a carta, mas não sabiam o que continha nela.Não sabia o motivo certo, mas Harry queria ficar com Rina até ela acordar e ia fazer isso depois que o treino de quadribol acabasse.

Quando o moreno chegou na ala hospitalar Madame Pronfey não o deixou entrar, desconfiando que isso ia acontecer ele resolveu voltar à noite embaixo da capa de invisibilidade que seu pai havia deixado pra ele.

-Nossa Harry você voltou muito rápido por que?

-Eu não consegui ver a Rina, Mi por isso voltei, e onde está o Rony. – disse o garoto exasperado.

-Está no dormitório. - Harry encontrou seu amigo sozinho no quarto e disse que precisava muito contar uma coisa que ele estava sentindo e a única pessoa que podia saber disso era o seu melhor amigo.Rony ouviu tudo e não ficou surpreso, pois já havia percebido que Harry estava apaixonado por Rina, e o que Harry já esperava também ocorreu se amigo tirou a maior onda da sua cara por causa do s seus sentimentos Harry esperou seus amigos dormirem pra poder ir ver a morena a sós na enfermaria e quando isso aconteceu viu que já passava das 22:00, mas mesmo assim foi vê-la.

Chegando na ala hospitalar foi até a cama da morena e viu que ela estava mais linda do que nunca, usava uma camisola de ceda cor de rosa e vendo –a assim desmaiada lembrou de uma história que ouviu quando era ainda bem pequeno, que falava numa princesa que caiu num sono profundo durante cem anos até que seu verdadeiro amor chegou e acordou ela com um beijo apaixonado. Ele estava se sentindo como esse príncipe e ela como a linda princesa, mas não sabia se devia beijá-la e se irias resolver. O moreno estava muito confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos, pois antes de Rina aparecer ele estava muito apaixonado pela Cho e agora estava gostando das duas, mas de quem ele realmente gostava, será que uma das suas corresponderia aos seus sentimentos, e se fossem as duas e pior nenhuma delas, essas perguntas estavam cada vez mais forte em sua cabeça e ele não consiga encontrar uma resposta certa para tudo isso, então resolveu dar um beijo na bochecha da garota como despedida e voltou para o quarto.

Mesmo estando muito cansado o menino não consegui dormir pensando no que faria em relação aos seus novos sentimentos e nem imaginava o que o aguardava amanhã.

Logo pela manha Cho foi procurar Harry e disse que precisava falar com ele antes do almoço e disse que era uma coisa importante então foi o mais rápido que pode depois que as aulas da manha terminaram.

-Você queria me ver Cho?

-Sim o que tenho a dizer pode mudar a nossa amizade, mas espero que você não me leve a mal e, mais uma coisa deixa-me falar tudo o que tenho a dizer depois você fala pode ser? - A morena da Corvinal estava muito nervosa.

-Claro, mas fala logo você esta me assustando não quero perder sua amizade. Ele percebeu o nervosismo dela e achou que algo grave estava acontecendo.

-Bom desde do ano passando quando vi você pela primeira vez no trem, senti meu coração bater mais forte e não sabia o porquê, disso só depois de um tempo percebi que estava gostando de você.Harry achou que estava com o ouvido sujo, será que era verdade o que ele acabou de ouvir, Cho a primeira menina que ele se apaixonara e a ex-namorada de Cedrico estava gostando dele.

-Eu nem sei o que te dizer.Ele estava sem voz, mesmo querendo falar sua voz não saia.

-Eu sei que deve ser estranho ouvir isso, mas já faz um tempo que estou querendo falar e não consegui mais agüentar, por isso saiu. - Harry não sabia o que falar e mais não conseguiu resistir a um impulso que seu corpo queria dar e acabou cedendo, e o que ocorreu foi que ele chegou perto dos lábios de Cho e a beijou, como ela também queria isso se entregou ao beijo.

Sem eles saberem Rina já havia melhorado, também já tinha saído da enfermaria e estava andando pelo jardim para aproveitar a linda manha de sol já que tinha ficando um bom tempo sem sair do quarto e acabou vendo o casal se beijando no meio do mesmo. Ela ficou chocada com a cena, mas não deixou ser percebida se escondendo atrás do arbusto que se encontrava ao lado do casal.Os dois pararam o beijo e Cho deu um grande sorriso fazendo Harry retribuiu e foram para o Salão Principal almoçar.

-Cho então devo dizer que também estou apaixonado?

-Nem precisava, depois do beijo vi que você também me quer.

-E quero mesmo por isso pergunto, quer ser minha namorada?

-Claro que quero meu amor. Ela estava radiando de tanta felicidade, e os dois trocaram um selinho. Rina nunca tinha dito pra ninguém que estava apaixonada por Harry a mais de uma semana, mas agora ela ia ter que contar pra alguém, pois foi pro quarto derramando um rio de lágrimas.Hemione percebe a ausência da sua amiga e vai procurá-la no quarto depois do jantar.

-Eu tenho uma novidade muito boa pra contar.Ele estava mais feliz do que ultimamente.

-Fala logo. - Hermione e Rony disseram isso em uníssono.

-Bom eu estou namorando a Cho. - Hermione ficou muito feliz e foi logo dar os parabéns, mas Rony excitou por um momento e depois foi e disse que queria falar com o amigo longe da li, mas sem que ninguém o ouvisse dizendo isso.Mais tarde Rony foi ao encontro de Harry e ao mesmo tempo Hermione foi até Rina.

-Harry eu não te entendo, você disse que estava gostando muito da Rina e agora está namorando a Cho.Harry por um momento tinha se esquecido de Rina e também do que sentia por ela.

-Eu sei Ron, mas é que Cho se declarou ai resolvi que também devia fazer o mesmo, minha mente me dizia isso.

-Sua mente disse isso, mas o que seu coração disse?Rony estava tão confuso quanto Harry.Rony estava achando Harry meio diferente do seu verdadeiro eu.

-Ele não disse nada simplesmente seguiu minha mente, foi só isso ai acabei dando um beijo nela.Harry estava tão feliz que nem ligava muito para que seu amigo estava dizendo.

-Então você agiu por impulso, o seu corpo e sua mente falaram mais alto não foi?Rony queria que seu amigo pensasse melhor no que tinha feito.

-Acho que sim, mas aonde você quer chegar?O moreno não estava entendo mais nada.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os dois estavam conversando no dormitório masculino, duas meninas também estavam conversando sós que no dormitório feminino.

-Rina será que da pra me dizer por que esta chorando e por que desmaiou?

-Bom primeiro eu desmaie porque recebi uma carta da minha antiga diretora dizendo que Voldemort estava me procurando e como não tinha conseguido me achar resolveu matar os meus pais.Hermione levou as mãos imediatamente a boca, estava muito surpresa e ao mesmo tempo muito triste com a notícia da morte dos pais da sua mais nova amiga.

-Eu sinto muito mesmo, você deve estar péssima com a notícia, mas estou aqui para o que precisar é só pedir.

-Obrigada eu agradeço muito e sei que posso contar com você, e a outra coisa que queria falar é que estou apaixonada pelo Harry.

-Então você já soube que ele está com a Cho por isso estava chorando tanto não é?

-E sim, mas o pior é que vi os dois se beijando no jardim, por isso comecei a chorar percebi que tinha perdi ele pra sempre. - Hermione não sabia como consolar a amiga e talvez se já soubesse disso antes teria alertado Rina de que Harry era apaixonado pela Cho desde do ano passado.Do outro lado os dois meninos ainda falavam dos amores de Harry.

- Bom o que eu estou tentando te dizer é que será que você fez a escolha certa?Rony tentava explicar o que estava tentando fazer.

-Tenho certeza de que fiz, o que senti pela Rina foi só uma atração física apesar de estar sentido algo estranho por ela ainda, mas isso logo vai passar

Harry estava um pouco confuso com tudo que estava acontecendo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz porque finalmente estava namorando Cho a menina que ele mais amara até agora.

-Rina você tem certeza que esta apaixonada pelo Harry, e se está mesmo como sabe?Hermione estava meio confusa.

-Estou muito apaixonada sim Mi e sei disso porque fico nervosa quando estou perto dele, meu coração bate mais rápido, sinto falta de ar, e tem mais lembra aquele dia que eu estava chorando na sala precisa porque não estávamos conseguindo abrir o portal?

-Lembro sim, mas o que isso tem a ver?Hermione não sabia que devia fazer ou dizer.

-É que depois que vocês saíram, ele me envolveu num abraço tão confortável com aqueles braços fortes que me senti protegida assim parei de chorar foi ai que tive certeza que gostava dele.

-Sei o que quer dizer porque também sinto algo assim por alguém.Hermione estava pensando na sua vida amorosa agora.

-E esse alguém por acaso se chama Ronald Weasley?-Hermione ficou surpresa pelo nome que tinha acabado de ouvir, como ela sabia que era ele, tava tão obviou assim?

-Sim é ele mesmo.-Rina riu da cara de sua amiga, quando percebeu que a mesma estava toda vermelha de vergonha.

-Não precisa ter vergonha Mi, somos amigas e todo mundo se apaixona uma vez na vida.

-Eu sei disso, mas é que ele é meu melhor amigo e não me vejo tendo um caso com ele.Hermione gostava dele mas achava que se contasse a amizade poderia terminar.

-E posso saber por que?Rina não ligava para isso,portanto não entendia o caso da Mi.

-Simplesmente porque ele não sente o mesmo e não é pra menos sou super feia.Hermione nunca havia mencionado seu amor para Rony, porque medo.

-Hermione você esta muito enganada, pois é linda, inteligente e tem outras grandes qualidades e se o Rony não vê isto é porque não merece seu amor de verdade e mais você deve tentar conquistá-lo e mostrar o verdadeiro valor que tem.

Elas ficaram conversando durante muito tempo ainda, e Mi tentou convencer Rina a esquecer Harry pois era o melhor a se fazer já que ele estava apaixonado por Cho ,e só daria atenção a ela e acabaria machucando Rina sem nem mesmo perceber isso.

Harry ficou durante um bom tempo pensando na conversa com que teve com Rony há alguns minutos, mas logo parou de fazê-lo pois tinha que se encontrar com sua amada.


End file.
